The Rise Of Tritannus
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: Ever wondered how Tritanaus became evil? What made him turn to the dark side? What made him become a terrible monster? And why threaten the entire magical universe? He becomes a hungry-powered monster in order to rule the magical universe in revenge of what his family did to him in the past. Also, a certain white haired witch would be involved? Will the winx succeed?


**The Rise Of** **Tritannus**

By: xMidnightDreamsx

* * *

Summary: Ever wondered how Tritannus became evil? What made him turn to the dark side? What made him become a terrible monster? And why threaten the entire magical universe? He becomes a hungry-powered monster in order to rule the magical universe in revenge of what his family did to him in the past. Also, a certain white haired witch would play with his mind in order for him to become the emperor of the Infinite Ocean and from there rule the _entire_ magic dimension. Will the winx succeed in stopping Tritanaus before it's too late?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters

* * *

 _Prologue: The Beginning_

* * *

Deep within the oceans of Andros, a lonely prince was swimming around hoping that he would become Crown Prince of his underwater realm. He had always lived in the shadows of his older brother Nereus, no matter what their parents adored Nereus more and gave him much attention even a bit over board. Nereus was born a minute before Tritannus making him older and beating him to become heir to the throne of the underwater realm. When their younger sister Tressa was born they have completely forgotten about Tritannus centering the attention between Nereus and Tressa with so much love. Tritannus loved his little sister and even showed it and cared about her well being, but when Nereus comes in the picture that's where he starts pushing Tritannus out by saying he's a bad influence on their sister. Tritannus may be reckless at times, but he was only a young mer-boy. His parents often told him and warned him to be away from his sister because he was a bad influence on her, although he never believed that he was, but it was Nereus who was making up lies about him. But why would Nereus make lies about him? True, sometimes he was reckless but that is because he was a teenager merman but he never did reckless things when he was his sister.

He put those thoughts behind him. He always somewhat felt invisible and unwanted in the family. As if he was an outcast something his parents wouldn't look at. He hated feeling invisible, and most of the time he _was_.

' _What if my brother became the Crown Prince and not me?'_ Tritannus thought to himself. Somehow he felt like he hadn't existed in this realm and no one seems to care about him, and not even his close friend Barron. Even his close friend Barron had left him for Nereus. What had he done to deserve all this hate? He simply had done nothing, but the people of the underwater realm loved Nereus more than him. When he tired to be kind and offer lots of help to people who needed help, they backed away not wanting his help.

' _No! I have to be the Crown Prince. I have done lots of things that Nereus hadn't done. I'll prove it if I have to?'_ Tritanaus thought to himself. "It wouldn't be fair then," he muttered to himself.

He watched all the young mermaids swim freely with no worries on their mind. He wished he wouldn't have to worry and wished that everything was easy and simple, but the fact is it's would never be easy or simple for that matter, especially not knowing who would be the Crown Prince chosen by their father.

He saw his sister swimming with excitement on her face. She was lucky. Somehow she's always been something what their parents saw in her and in him. The question is what, and why? Where did he go wrong? Did he displease his parents? His parents always looked at Nereus for solution and not him not even once.

Tritannus saw his sister swimming to his way; she had a cheerful look on her face, which made him smile. He loved to see his sister to be happy and if she isn't he would make sure she is. She had long red hair, which was a bit strange neither of their parents had that color. His father in his youth had lavender hair color like Nereus but Tritannus had a dark purple hair color. Their mother had a dark aqua hair color with bright amber-orange eyes.

"What is it my dear sister?" He asked in a sweet voice his gray eyes shimmering in her bright amber-orange eyes.

"Today father is going to announce who's the Crown Prince would be." She said happily for her twin brothers. _One_ of them would be the _Crown Prince_ of the underwater realm.

"So, it's decided then?" He asked Tressa. "Yes, mother had told me this morning and wanted me to tell you since you've been off in a hurry this morning." She replied to her older brother.

' _Finally, father's going to announce who would be the Crown Prince. Next in line for the throne.'_ Tritanaus thought to himself. He gave his sister a wide smile. "Lets go." The only words he said, and swam along with his sister, following her to the throne room that's where his father would announce who would be next in line for the throne. Tritanaus unaware that he would not be the Crown Prince, but his brother Nereus would be.

* * *

As people gathered in the royal palace of the underwater kingdom of Andros, they were happy and thrilled for the royal family who's going to announce who would be in the line for the throne. But of course they knew _who_ it _was_ , there was no doubt about it.

Tritannus heard the rumors and gossip about who would be next in line for the throne of the underwater kingdom of Andros. He couldn't help but feel envy of his older brother. As if jealousy was stirring deep with in them the jealousy of his brother Nereus becoming the _Crown_ Prince. Why could it be him? Why Nereus? Why is everything about him and not Tritannus? Somehow deep inside of him, he knew he wouldn't become the crown prince even he wanted to. He could lead his people with great happiness and rule wisely just like his father. Why couldn't his parents see that in Tritannus? Did they doubt that he wouldn't rule as wisely as Nereus would?

He turned around to see Tressa talking to their cousin Aisha the Crown Princess of Andros. She was lucky. She's an only child of his aunt and uncle. Of course, she had many friends from across the realm that he knew and met in her third year during the time when an evil wizard named Valtor was destroying Andros. He had met five girls each one of them comes from a different realm. Two other girls were also Princesses of their respective realms, but one of them was a miracle that Tritannus had muttered to himself over and almost impossible to believe at the time. Their names were: Flora she's from the realm of Linphea, Musa from Melody, Tecna from Zenith, Stella the Princess of Solaria, and lastly Bloom who was something else...actually a _living_ miracle. He remembered that Aisha told him the tale of Bloom when she entered Alfea in her sophomore year and how she had met the Winx Club and became a part of.

Bloom was the lost Princess of Domino, keeper of the Dragon's Flame and last heiress to the throne. She has the most powerful magic in the entire magic dimension and is the heiress to the strongest kingdom in the magical universe. Who knew about that? People had doubts about her. He had heard from Aisha that her older sister Daphne had saved her sister from the ancestral witches at the time. She even had defeated Valtor, and destroyed the ancestral witches and restored her realm back to its former glory.

When Tritannus was young, he had always thought that Domino would be lost and never to be restored back to its former glory. Tritanaus remember everyone was saying that there was no left from the realm; looks like Bloom had proven them otherwise. She is somehow also lucky in a way that Tritannus couldn't really understand.

The trumpets were heard welcoming the King and Queen of the underwater kingdom of Andros. Tritannus's parents had such gentle smiles on their faces, proud of one their sons to become the next king of the underwater kingdom.

"My people," The King of the underwater kingdom of Andros states loudly with a proud expression across his face. "It's time to announce to you who will be the next in line for the throne."

At this everyone cheered happily, they couldn't have it any other way. The queen looked beautiful and elegant, the people could see how proud the queen is for one of her two sons. She was beside the king, and next to her side were her three children.

The servant came with a box that held the crown inside. He gave a deep bow to the king and opened the box. The box had contained a silver-golden crown.

"My people…the next heir to the throne would be my son… _Nereus_!" The King stated proudly. At this Tritannus was shocked; never in his life he was that shocked not until now. Of course, Nereus always took the spotlight and now he took it too far. It wasn't fair not at all. Why couldn't his parents give him a chance? Why?

He saw his twin brother swimming up to their father and gave him a deep bow. King Neptune held the crown and slowly placed it on his son's head. "Crown Prince Nereus." He said with a deep sense of pride.

Tritannus saw the tears of his mother. She was so happy for Nereus and so was his little sister Tressa. They cheered for him, but he didn't. Something deep within him stirred. His heart was changing. The people cheered of happiness for Crown Prince Nereus.

"Crown Prince Nereus!" They cheered, and this made Tritannus grew envy of his brother. Something sinister stirred with in him, he wanted to do something…something _evil_ and unlike him. He could be a good king like his brother, but now he didn't wanted to be a king, he wanted something _else_ …

"People of Andros…I will do my best and do everything that I can to make my people happy." Nereus said loudly. He turned to his father and thanked him for this.

"I know you will rule wisely my son." King Neptune said, and placed his hands on son's shoulders proud of his son.

"I am _soo_ happy for you, Nereus!" Princess Tressa examined out of happiness for her older brother. Tritannus hugged his brother, ' _This will be the last time I'll ever hug you again and the last time you'll see me like this. I will be a_ new _Tritannus.'_ He thought deeply in his mind.

He had separated from his brother as he saw the people cheering for him. People had loved Nereus when he was young, always saying that one day he'll be a good king like his father. All the girls were head for tails over him, no matter what he would be doing.

Not even one mermaid looked at him. It was sad and heart breaking knowing that your brother would steal the entire spotlight and make his brother live in the shadows as if he had never existed to him. Most of the mermaids would spread rumors about him saying that he's evil and psycho, and nobody wants to be with him. He heard another mermaid replay, "Who would be? I wouldn't be next to a psycho or even near him for that matter."

Maybe the mermaids were right about him all along. No one would want to be with a psycho. Who would be? Tritannus left the party early but with an evil grin and chuckled evilly down the halls of the palace. He needs something to make everyone fear him and regret what he or she has said about him and realize that they had kept him in the shadows unlike Nereus. Soon everyone would pay for his or her mistakes and from here on out everyone would serve him, even his _own_ family….

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I never had done other characters from the Winx Club, so this is my first time writing about Tritannus. What left me stirring in the show is how he'd became evil and why? What we only know of is that he attacked his brother, but for what reason? Why? Questions were left in my mind. The show made him only an evil villain with no explanations...on how and why he had become angry, jealousy towards his brother which resulted him into being a hungry-powered monster.

~I don't know if I did a good job at building his emotions and feelings and his character as well...and if not you could point it out to me so I can improve on it.

~I don't know if anyone had done this kind of story before...

~I hoped you enjoyed this! :-)


End file.
